<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadowed Victory by Marf_Redux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541444">Shadowed Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux'>Marf_Redux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Victory celebration tainted by bad news</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a clear cut victory Ryou learns of events that cast a shadow over it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadowed Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.</p>
<p>Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadowed Victory</p>
<p>He had to admit it had felt good to have such a clear cut unmistakable victory. The operation to liberate Keezor’s hostages and seize the Galra command ship had gone off perfectly with minimal injuries for their forces and very little in the way of fatalities for those just protecting their family by being loyal to Keezor.  </p>
<p>It was also pleasantly surprising that there had been no attempted back stabbing either by their allies or enemies after it was over. True many of the generals had taken their families and left, but plenty of them were willing to stay and hear Kolivan out about his ideas for the Galra Empire. So it looked like the plan to create a new Galra faction supporting the former Blade field leader was going very well. When they’d first learned about the plan he’d been nervous because for all the help that the blade had given them he hadn’t been sure Kolivan was up to being more than just a field leader for a secret rebel group.</p>
<p>He was about to go join the impromptu celebration when he saw Allura and Kolivan looking grim as someone reported to them. He made his way over to them wondering what could put a shadow like that on Allura’s face. She’d been so happy when everything had gone well so for her to look like that it must be bad. “What’s happened,” he asked not bothering to sugar coat it. </p>
<p>“Lotor is no longer in our custody,” Allura said darkly. “The blades guarding him are dead and the pod he was in has been taken.”  She sighed, “investigators are combing through the damaged equipment and there is some hope that we can recover the security footage but the fact Lotor is possibly free will complicate matters moving forward.”</p>
<p>That was an understatement. “Should I get the others so we can plan a response?” Most of the others were off celebrating their win in their own ways. He knew he could find most of them easily but he had no idea where Keith and Shiro had slipped off too.</p>
<p>“No, I’ll call a meeting once we have the results of the attempt to recover the security feed,” Allura said after a moment. “Our response will be dictated by what we see if we manage to access it.” He could understand that at the moment all they knew was that Lotor was gone not anything having to do with the circumstances.</p>
<p>“How long before we will know if the feed can be recovered or not?” He asked knowing he wasn’t going to be in the mood for celebrating any more. He’d probably seek out solitude unless the results would be incoming soon.</p>
<p>“We should know if there is any recoverable data in a two of your Earth Hours,”  Allura said after a moment. “And have the actual data shortly there after.” The investigators were working fast then not that he blamed them. This was a wild card into an already delicate situation. He watched Allura get called away by Kolivan leaving him standing there alone with his earlier joy had been over shadowed by worry about things. </p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>